


Veritaserum

by hanny_hasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, Crushes, Gryffindor Eren, M/M, Potions, Teacher-Student Relationship, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3058190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger attends his 7th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. After one incident Professor Levi is forced to use Veritaserum on his student. Things that should have stayed a secret are revealed. But sometimes it’s a chance when the truth comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritaserum

 

“Mr Jäger, what do you think you’re doing? Is my lesson that uninteresting?” Levi Ackermann, professor for Potions at Hogwarts, shouts at Eren angrily.

With lightning speed Eren looks up from his sketch, only to see his teacher scowling at him.

“May I trouble you for handing me out this piece of paper you were writing on so eagerly?” Levi asks chilly while reaching out to grasp the piece.

Fortunately, Eren is drawing with magical ink, which becomes invisible, if anyone but the owner looks at it. Levi doesn’t seem to care too much what was written on the paper. He simply puts it into his drawer right away.

“OK, then let’s go on with class. Does anyone of you brats know where to find Bezoars?” Levi asks the class…

 

Eren’s mind is far away from this lecture. He feels the blood rushing into his cheeks. He is glad Levi didn’t look at his drawing. He would be dead, if he had!

 

Like it was yesterday, Eren remembers the first time he had met Professor Levi Ackermann. He thinks this day might have changed his life. But he bets that his teacher didn’t even know that…

 

 

It was the beginning of Eren’s third year in Hogwarts. On the first day of the semester he sat with his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin, on the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The rumours of Professor Slughorn’s retirement were apparently true. On his seat at the teacher’s table sat an unfamiliar man. His skin was white like he hadn’t seen the sun since ages and his hair was black as night. The most impressive thing about him were his eyes – grey like an autumn storm. Eren didn’t understand why he couldn’t look away from his new teacher. He definitely never felt this attracted to somebody before.

Professor McGonagall introduced the new staff member. “This is Professor Ackermann. Until now he worked for the Ministry of Magic. Starting from this school year he will be teaching Potions.”

The new teacher stood up from his seat. “Levi is fine.” He said with a frosty dark voice and sat down immediately.

Eren was a bit surprised of Levi’s small body size, but his aura compensated for that. With a strange feeling in his guts the young wizard finished the feast and soon went to bed.

Much to Eren’s delight the next day started with a Potions lesson. Eren never had a subject he was especially good at, but this was going to change. He noticed that the only way to approach Professor Levi was through good work. And that’s what he did. He spent most of his time to study the art of potions. After one year of hard studying, Eren was the best potions brewer in his class and gained a considerable amount of points for Gryffindor.

One day, after answering all questions brilliantly, Eren plucked up his courage and stayed after class.

“Professor Levi, I have a question about the Liquid Luck _Felix Felicis_. The receipt says to use Ashwinder eggs. But wouldn’t it be better to add Thestral blood instead?” Eren asked with a shaking voice.

“Indeed, Mr Jäger, this is a good consideration. I also thought about this possibility. When I have enough time I will try it.” After a moment of silence Levi added “ _Felix Felicis_ is an extremely difficult potion for advanced wizards. Why are you interested in it?”

“Ehm… I’m just very interested in potions in general. The more difficult, the better!” Eren stuttered and felt a blush creeping up his face.

“Not bad. I’m glad at least one of my students appreciates my lectures.”

“Yours are the best!” Eren nearly shouted a bit too excited.

“Well, thank you, I guess.” Levi scratched the back of his head and looked away. “I have to prepare my next lesson. And I think you should also be in another class room, by now.”

Eren looked at his watch. In two minutes his Charms Class with Professor Ral was starting! After saying goodbye Eren ran to said room. His heart felt light as a feather.

From this day on Eren often stayed longer in the class room to ask Levi questions about all sorts of potions. Sometimes, if Eren had an extraordinary good idea, the boy could see a hint of a smile playing around Levi’s lips. On very rare occasions Levi even mussed up Eren’s hair when he said his goodbyes.

Eren’s interest in his teacher didn’t remain unnoticed by his two best friends.

“But honestly Eren, why are you that interested in potions all of a sudden?” Mikasa asked with her usual stoic expression. “Some time ago, you were the first student to leave that cellar room.”

“I always was interested in potions!” Eren said forcefully.

“Your interest in potions rose when we got a new professor!” Armin said with a teasing grin.

“This has nothing to do with Professor Levi!” Eren shouted.

“Your ears are red like a tomato! They are always red when you’re lying!” Armin chuckled. “Admit it, Eren. You like him”

“I don’t like him.” Eren almost screamed and Armin and Mikasa were rolling in the aisles.

“You act like a puppy around him! I saw him petting your head and you were smiling all day like an idiot!”

“Argh…fine. I admit it. Are you happy now? It’s not like it’ll change something. Why would he like me? I bet I’m just a normal student to him.” Eren murmured crestfallen.

Armin and Mikasa had stopped laughing and tried their best to comfort their friend.

“You never know if you don’t tell him.” Armin said.

 

 

Now Eren is in his 7th Year and preparing for his NEWT. The relationship between Eren and his teacher didn’t change at all. Eren still asks questions and Levi answers gladly.

Today, after the incident with the paper, Eren doesn’t stay after the class has ended. He heads right away to the Gryffindor common room to find Mikasa and Armin.

“Mikasa, Armin! Red alert!” Eren shouts when he finally found them.

“Calm down, Eren. What is it?” Mikasa asks.

“Today at potions Levi took a paper from me.” Eren explains “He mustn’t see what is written there! Absolutely not!”

“How bad can it be?”

“I’m sure he never speaks to me if he finds out what I was writing and drawing!” Eren says on the verge of tears.

“Well, then your only choice is, to steal it back.” Mikasa explained rationally.

“This is easier said then done.”

Because of the lack of other options Eren sneaks out of the dorms at night. He heads towards the potions class room. Luckyly, nobody sees him.

“ _Alohomora_!” Eren whispers and the door opens.

He runs straight to the drawer Levi had put the paper into, but when he opened the furniture nothing is inside.

“Damn it. Oh no!” Eren groans and begins to rummage Levi’s class room.

Out of nowhere a strong hand was reaching out for his arms forcefully. The next thing Eren feels is his head being pushed on the teacher’s desk.

“Eren?” Levi’s eyes wide in surprise “You are the thief? You of all people? What are you stealing, you stupid brat?”

“I’m not a thief!” Eren tried to explain.

“You’re just talking. Since weeks ingredients are stolen from my class room. Now, that I think about it, it all makes sense. You’re the only student capable of brewing half-decent potions. That’s why you always asked me questions.”

“That wasn’t me! I didn’t take anything, I promise!” Eren cries out.

“Unfortunately, there are overwhelming evidences against you.” Levi concludes.

“Please, I would never steal ingredients from you.”

“Well, the Veritaserum will tell me the truth.”

Harshly Eren is seated on a stool and Levi mutters “ _Incarcerous_ ”.

Ropes are coming out of Levi’s wand and bind Eren tightly to the chair. Then Levi takes a small bottle and drips three droplets into Eren’s mouth.

“Ok. Let’s begin. What’s your name?” Levi asks after some moments.

“Eren Jäger.” Erens answers with a monotone voice.

“The potion seems to be working.” Levi mutters. “Why were you in my class room at this late hour?”

“I was searching for something.”

“No shit!” Levi said angrily. “What were you searching for?”

“The paper you’ve taken away from me this morning.”

“This one?” Levi fetches out the snipped from his pocked. “ _Aparecium_!”

Line after line the ink becomes visible. On the paper is a picture of Levi standing in front of the class. Next to him is another figure. Eren stands next to Levi and they are holding hands. Both of them have content smiles on their faces. On the bottom of the picture a heart is drawn. Inside the heart the letters “L+E 4ever” are written.

Levi stared at the picture for a while. Then he asks “Why did you draw that?”

“Because I love you.” Eren stated evenly.

“I doubt you know what love is.” Levi patters. “Nevertheless, you can try to explain. What do you want to do with me?”

“I don’t exactly know. I just want to be near you and spend more time with you. It would be nice to hold hands with you and to kiss you. I want you to belong to me – only to me. And I want to belong to you.”

“How should this work out? After all, I’m your teacher and you’re my student.”

“If you accept me, I’m sure we find a way to be together. I’m in my last year, after all. I wouldn’t mind coming back to Hogwarts and work as a teacher.”

“ _Relevare_!” * Levi performs the counter spell to cancel the impact of the Veriaserum and the ropes disappear as well.

“And what subject would you teach?”

Eren looks up confused. Why would Levi want to know this? Is he not going to yell at him? Why is Levi not upset?

“I…ah…my only good subject is Potions, I guess.” Eren stutters.

“I see. So _I_ have to search for a new subject. Charms may be ok or Defence Against the Dark Arts or …”

“Wait, wait, wait! Why are you telling me this? Does that mean you… I mean can it be that you too-?”

Eren’s words are cut off by a pair of lips. In the first moment Eren’s eyes wide in shock. The possibility of Levi liking him back never crossed his mind. But nothing is impossible, right? When the first surprise is over Eren closes his eyes and leans into his first kiss.

“You’re such a brat.” Levi says fondly after a while. “Yes, I want to be together with you. Do you think I let you stay that often without liking you?”

 

 end.

**Author's Note:**

> * Relevare! is no spell from the Harry Potter World. I did not find a universal counter spell. But if you know it, please let me know. The thing with the Thestral Blood is not from the books. It just should sound complicated and authentic.  
> I hope you enjoyed my story! I think there are not enough Hogwarts AUs out there! English is not my first language. So, if you find spelling-, grammar- , or other mistakes, please tell me! I tried my best!
> 
> Love, hanny


End file.
